O Meu Chefe
by Isa Masen
Summary: Depois de ser abandonado no altar, Naruto já não é o mesmo. Cabe a sua secretária a missão de tornar seu precioso chefe 'gelado' em um homem 'quente' novamente.
1. Informações

**N/A: **Olá pessoal! Estou aqui iniando minha primeira fanfic! Leiam aí algumas informações para estarem por dentro:

**Sipnose: **Depois de ser abandonado no altar, Naruto já não é o mesmo. Cabe a sua secretária a missão de tornar seu precioso chefe 'gelado' em um homem 'quente' novamente.

Aqui irá conter romance, tramas, mortes e crimes. Não será somente o casal Naruto e Hinata. Estou pensando em por Sasuke e Sakura e mais outros.

Será UA e OOC. Não existem ninjas e etc.

Como sendo minha primeira fic, espero sinceramente que a leiam com carinho (:

Antes de mais nada. Quero dizer que nesta história **POSSIVELMENTE** terá lemons, então se você for uma pessoa da qual não gosta deste tipo de fanfic, não se preocupe! Eu irei avisar antes do capítulo.

Enjoy (:


	2. Prólogo

** N/A: **Aqui temos mais ou menos o começinho inocente da fic. Quero saber se dá pra continuar! (: Mandem review dizendo o que acham. Façam uma autora feliz!

Aceito beta. :p alguém se abilita?

* * *

Ele estava sentado nos degraus da porta de uma igreja, com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e mãos cobrindo seu rosto sofrido. Quem o visse talvez tivesse a impressão de que este homem estivesse chorando, mas ele não estava. Ele tentava ser forte, coisa que não era. As pessoas o chamavam de fraco, talvez ele realmente fosse.

De repente, lágrimas começaram a manchar seu terno grafite. Chorar não era uma coisa bem vista para um homem, mas o que mais ele poderia fazer? Foi abandonado no altar! E pela pessoa de que mais amava no mundo, na verdade, o seu mundo era ela. Sakura.

O homem usou suas mãos para apagar os últimos vestígios de lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos, não iria chorar, não mais. Também deixaria de ser um fraco, tinha que prometer isso a si mesmo. Se a pessoa em que mais amou no mundo não o queria, era porque talvez não existisse no mundo uma pessoa certa para ele.

Com isso em mente, ele levantou-se e ajeitou seu terno grafite que lhe custou uma pequena fortuna. Seu ego pode ter sido ferido, mas o curaria novamente. Ele não poderia se deixar levar por sentimentos, não mais. E foi assim que, Naruto Uzumaki, tornou-se o homem mais frio da face da terra.

***

Colocou as chaves de seu carro no criado mudo e jogou-se em sua cama. Depois de tudo o que se passou por aquela manhã, só o que desejava era uma tarde inteira de sono. Então forçou a saída dos sapatos de um de seus pés com o outro e fez o mesmo com o que ainda tinha. E dormiu, dormiu com uma face serena alheia de todos os problemas que o rodeava naquele momento.

Mais tarde, no mesmo dia, Naruto levantou-se com uma expressão confusa e espreguiçando-se ouviu o barulho de seu estômago anunciando o pedido de comida. Ele praticamente correu até sua cozinha e pegou sem cerimônias todos os ingredientes para aprontar seu delicioso ramen, sua especialidade.

Depois de aprontar tudo, para ter algo com o que fazer enquanto o ramen cozinhava, ele foi até a TV. Passou por todos os canais até achar um anime de que gostasse, foi quando viu o Xaruto. Ele deu boas risadas, comédia era o que precisava ultimamente. Até que se lembrou do porque de precisar de comédia, suas feições ficaram sérias. Se a visse novamente, era capaz de matá-la. Talvez não, ela era uma mulher e Uzumaki's não batem em mulheres.

Naruto sentiu o costumeiro cheiro de seu ramen no ar e correu atrapalhado até a cozinha, já estava acostumando em jantar só. Até mesmo enquanto ainda estava noivo dela. Ele suspirou fechando os olhos, quando a esqueceria? Para ele, parecia impossível. Será que ela um dia sequer o amou? Ele abriu os olhos e continuou a arrumar seus talheres e pratos para simplesmente devorar o ramen.

Quando se sentiu satisfeito, colocou a louça suja na pia junto com a panela que já estava. Não iria lavar nada naquela noite, não estava com cabeça para isso. Era bem capaz de quebrar e amassar tudo o que lavasse.

* * *

"Ino? Tem certeza de que isso servirá para ti?'' Hinata olhava incrédula para uma Ino que usa uma minúscula lingerie da Victoria's Secret.

"Para encantar um homem, Hinata'' Ela deu uma voltinha para olhar-se melhor no espelho "Usaria até mesmo uma tanga!'' Ela se satisfez com o que viu "Além do mais, Gaara é meu marido.''

Hinata corou, ela não conseguia imaginar do por que de se usar uma coisa tão... Minúscula para alguém que já se conquistou. E até mesmo para alguém que não conquistou ainda.

"Você fica fofa corada desse jeito, Hinata'' Ino falou saindo do provador já com suas roupas normais "Já é meio dia, que tal almoçarmos por aqui mesmo?''

"Para mim não tem problema, estive pensando em comprar sapatos novos'' Ela pôs o dedo indicador no queixo olhando para cima, com ar de quem está pensando. "Vou a uma entrevista de emprego!''

"Mesmo?! Isso é ótimo.'' Ino efetuou o pagamento e apressou-se em direção à praça de alimentação do shopping onde se encontravam "Tenho certeza de que o emprego já é seu.''

"Serei secretária do presidente da empresa Uzumaki&Co se tudo der certo!''

"Depois que comermos eu te ajudo a comprar alguns sapatos bem bonitos!'' Ela colocou suas compras numa mesa próxima ao restaurante italiano. "Tem uma lojinha linda no terceiro piso. Você é tão linda que o tal presidente vai babar!''

"Que nada!'' Hinata pegou um prato e juntou-se na fila do selfservice dando um sorrisinho amarelo.

**Continuo?**


	3. Capítulo I

**N/A: **Oi, gente! PROMETO que o próximo capítulo vai ser maior T-T . Não é querendo ser ruim, nem nada. Essa história de escrever uma fanfic não é tão fácil quanto parece. E olha que tô NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO, vou rir de mim mesma!

Enfim, agora vocês irão entender um pouquinho da Sakura! Espero que gostem deste capítulo. ENJOY!

* * *

**O Meu Chefe**

Capítulo I: _Desempregada!_

'

"Estou mesmo muito nervosa" Hinata olhava-se no espelho mais uma vez naquela manhã.

"Você está perfeita!"

"Ino! Você sabe que a primeira impressão é muito importante" Hinata fez uma carranca "Preciso deste emprego, do contrário, nem mesmo terei dinheiro para comprar chicletes!"

"Não entendo é porque você teima em usar estes óculos ridículos, se primeira impressão é tão importante assim!" A loira enrugou o nariz "Eles escondem a beleza dos seus olhos"

"Não preciso de beleza para conseguir um trabalho" Hinata mais uma vez mexia no coque de seus cabelos "Se lembra das ultimas vezes em que me preocupei em ir bonita?"

"Haha! Aquelas chefes ingratas, não aceitam ter secretárias gostosas enquanto elas umas velhas ranzinzas"

"Ino!"

"Você tem meia hora para chegar lá" Ino pegou a chave de seu carro "E aí? Quer carona?"

"QUÊ? Por que não disse antes?" Hinata correu para pegar sua bolsa "Vamos!"

Hinata estava muito impaciente, se não conseguisse aquele emprego, ela não mais sabia o que faria da vida. Sua família nunca acreditou no fato dela ir morar sozinha, principalmente seu irmão Neji Hyuuga. Ele riu quando contou seus planos de ter sua própria casa!

Neji sempre pegou no seu pé, ele sempre a atrapalhou de alguma forma. Ela nunca sequer teve um namorado, porque seu irmãozinho mais velho sempre afugentava seus pretendentes. Ele talvez achasse que ela não poderia algum dia crescer, que não poderia se virar sozinha.

Hinata não voltaria para casa, ela não deixaria esse gostinho de vitória para Neji _(que ainda nem saiu da casa dos pais!)._ Conseguiria este emprego, nem que fosse a ultima coisa de sua vida.

"Ino?" Hinata lembrou-se de algo "E como foi sua noite?" Ela fez esta pergunta na mais inocente das intenções, esperando receber um 'romântica' ou 'incrível'.

"Oh! Achei que nunca iria me perguntar" Ino tirou sua atenção da estrada para observar Hinata "Incrível, Gaara sempre me surpreende" Deu um sorriso safado "Insaciável, meu marido. Tive quatro orgasmos naquela noite, pode acreditar!" Ino observou uma Hinata corada.

Pelo menos ela ouviu um 'incrível'.

***

Chegaram então a sede das empresas Uzumaki&Co em Konoha. A morena encarou a enorme edificação antes mesmo de sair do carro. Era enorme! Com direito a qüinquagésimo terceiro andar. As pessoas que olhavam se sentiam pequenas com 'aquilo'.

"Hinata, amor. Fecha a boca, porque daqui a pouco a baba cai" Ino, que já conhecia a sede, só fez rir da pobre futura secretária.

"Oh" Hinata de repente nem sabia mais como se locomover "Oh"

"Reage, mulher!"

"OHMEUDEUS! Não vou conseguir" A morena colocou suas mãos em seu rosto.

"Relaxa! Com seus 1,68 de gostosura você consegue tudo." Ino apertou a buzina "Vai sair ou está esperando eu ir abrir a porta para você, madame?"

Hinata deu um olhar apavorado a Ino. Enfim suspirou e decidiu sair.

"Deseje-me sorte"

"Sorte é para quem precisa, desejo-te sucesso" Mal a porta se fechou, Ino arrancou ganhando uma alta velocidade rapidamente.

***

"Olá" A recepcionista, com cara de simpática, disse. "Posso ajudá-la em algo?"

"Tenho uma entrevista de emprego marcada" Hinata embolava seus dedos indicadores um no outro.

"Oh, sim!" A senhora abriu-lhe um sorriso "Desejo-te sorte! É no qüinquagésimo segundo andar, menina"

"Obrigada..." Hinata olhou em seu crachá uns instantes "Chiyo-sama"

E assim, ela rumou-se a um dos elevadores. Esperando que este chegasse.

* * *

"_Que tal um pedaço de torta de morango" Ela o olhou analisando-o, ele estava tão bonito naquela noite, e a havia levado para um dos restaurantes mais caros que já tinha ido_

"_Por mim tudo bem, amor" Naruto era um homem engraçado, gentil e carinhoso. Ele não merecia o que ela estava fazendo. O garçom anotou o pedido com um sorrisinho cúmplice._

"_Aqui está a agradando, Sakura?" Ele preocupava-se com ela! E ela sequer o amava._

"_Tudo aqui está ótimo, meu amor. Não poderia ter me trazido a lugar melhor" Ela o viu dar um sorriso bobo._

"_Que bom que gostou" Sakura observou ele olhar para um lado e fechar a cara por um momento. Na verdade, ela percebeu que ele estava agindo diferente à noite toda._

"_Aqui está a torta como pediu senhor" O garçom colocou um pedaço para Naruto e outro para Sakura._

"_Obrigado" Naruto disse com apenas um sussurro._

"_Não a de quê" O garçom abriu um sorriso enorme e então se retirou para observar a cena que se desenrolava de mais longe._

_Naruto sequer comeu um pedaço da torta, ele batia o pé com um tique nervoso esperando por algo que Sakura não imaginava o que era. Ele a tinha deixado confusa durante toda a noite, a tratando mais carinhosamente que o normal, a chamando para sair num lugar que ela sabia exatamente que só milionários como ele poderiam pagar e agora fazendo aquela cara de pessoa ansiosa, mas ansioso para o quê?_

_Ela colocou outro pedaço de torta na boca. A torta estava deliciosa, por que ele não a comia? Então ela sentiu algo metálico entre seus dentes na ultima mastigada em que havia dado. Ela teve um estalo, ele não a pediria... Não! Ela não podia continuar com isso!_

"_Mas o quê?" Ela observou o pequeno anel cravejado de brilhantes dos quais ela não identificou "Você...?" Sakura estava atônita. Ele levantou-se com um brilho determinado no olhar e ajoelhou-se a sua frente._

"_Nós só estamos namorando há exatamente oito meses" Ele suspirou por um instante "Mas quero dizer-lhe que eu a amo tanto e quero viver contigo o resto de minha vida. Por isso eu..." Ela o sentiu vacilar um pouco "Quero que... Sakura... Quer se casar comigo?"_

O vento bagunçava-lhe os cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa, ela estava absorta em pensamentos. Sentada em um banco afastado nas sombras da cobertura de um prédio, de olhos fechados, Sakura mantinha um semblante sério e preocupado.

Ela havia estragado todo o plano, mas havia algo em Naruto... Algo de tão puro e belo, ele realmente a amava. Ela suspirou. Mas ela não o retribuía, nunca retribuiu. O homem a que seu coração pertence sempre foi Sasuke Uchiha. Aquele ser mesquinho e egoísta que só pensava no dinheiro de sua família. Dinheiro sujo.

Se ela continuasse naquele hotel de quinta categoria, eles poderiam descobrir seu paradeiro e até mesmo vir matá-la, Sakura levantou-se. Tinha de fugir, outra vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Pois é, curtinho né? PROMETO! AAHMEUDEUS! Vai ser maior o próximo T-T , gente. Não me abandonem!

Obrigada a todos os que adicionaram a fic 'O Meu Chefe' nos alertas, favoritos...

E mtomto obrigada a quem mandou Review!

Eu fiquei tão boba que quando soube que teve gente que leu isso! *o*

**Linna Evelyn**

**Mokona Kuramae**

**Yoko-chan**

**Izzy Doll**

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-**

**Bibi entre as Bis**

Vocês fizeram uma autora feliz.

Vou ficando por aqui!

xoxo (:


End file.
